


I'm Ashamed of Myself

by gravity0114



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician)
Genre: All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go, Blindfolds, Body Image, Body Worship, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Dorks in Love, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, These two are kinky little shits, Young Bob Dylan, change my mind, cock riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity0114/pseuds/gravity0114
Summary: This started as a joke between my friend and me about my English teacher( who is no joke in love with Bob Dylan) fucking Bob Dylan. It morphed into a multi-chapter behemoth of random vingettes. Read at your own risk!





	1. Enter, Pursued by a Sex Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give any feedback if you so choose. I have more serious works planned so constructive criticism is always welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy times between Bob and Rory...

Bob moaned as Rory kissed him senseless. He had fantasized about Rory doing unspeakable things to him for weeks, and now it was finally coming true. He felt Rory’s tongue swipe along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He immediately allowed it in, sucking on the intruder, causing Rory to growl into the kiss.

Rory pulled them apart and whispered devilishly into Bob's ear, “You have no idea how horny that just made me.” 

Bob shivered.

“You really don’t know what you do to me Bob, do you?” Rory said as he began to nip along the shell of Bob’s ear “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching, the things you do to get my attention. It makes me want to bend you over a table and fuck that pretty little ass of yours until you can’t walk straight.”

Bob felt a jolt of pleasure run straight to his cock at these words. Emboldened by this, he pushed himself forward and ground his erection against Rory’s. He heard Rory draw in a sharp breath through his teeth. It gave Bob a strange sense of power. He got an idea in his mind, and before thinking it through, put it into action.

“Do you like that, Daddy? Does Daddy want me to do it again?” Bob asked, feigning innocence.

Rory stopped the path of marks he had begun to leave down Bob’s neck. He looked straight into Bob’s eyes. There was a wild look in Rory’s.

“What did you just say to me?” Rory asked through gritted teeth.

“I said, does Daddy want me to grind my cock up against his again?” Bob purred.

At this, Rory let out a feral growl before diving down to catch Bob’s lips in a ravenous kiss.

“What Daddy wants, is to take you to bed and fuck your tight little asshole until you scream my name.” 

“Then do it,” Bob replied.

Just as those words left his mouth, Bob felt himself get scooped up off the ground. He let out a startled yelp before wrapping his legs around Rory’s waist and letting himself be carried to Rory's bedroom. 

As they entered the bedroom, Rory slammed the door behind them before he resumed the heated makeout session they had been having. Rory walked them backward until Bob felt his ass hit the foot of Rory’s bed. Rory saw this and threw bob down onto the bed. He then began the work of taking off Bob’s shirt saying, “I want my baby naked for me.”

Bob moved to unbutton Rory’s shirt, but Rory quickly swatted his hand away.

“Did Daddy give you permission to do that?” he asked heatedly.

“No Daddy,” Bob mewled in response.

“ Exactly.” Rory rumbled, “ Good boys follow Daddy’s orders. Daddy only fucks good boys. Are you a good boy?”

“Yes! I am a good boy! Just please fuck me!” Bob pleaded. He could feel his erection straining against his pants and was beginning to need relief desperately.

“ So eager. Tsk tsk…” Rory thought out loud. “ Maybe I should make him wait. Strip him naked, tie him to the bed, and leave him there.”

Bob moaned inwardly at the thought of being Rory's sex toy, but that wasn't what he wanted right now. What he wanted right now was Rory's cock thrusting up his ass. So he played the part and responded “ No! Please fuck me, Daddy! I need your cock!”

Rory growled in response and said “Alright. Just this once, Daddy will give you what you ask for. But only because you beg so pretty...”. He then proceeded to drag his hand down the side of Bob’s face in a gesture of tenderness.

Bob groaned at this. It was getting to be too much. Rory finished taking off Bob’s shirt and made short work of his pants and boxers. At last, Bob lay naked, cock flushed and leaking at the tip.

Rory paused to look at Bob. He let his eyes rake over Bob with barely concealed lust. “So pretty…” he muttered to himself.

Bob felt his face heat up at the praise, a light flush creeping down from his face. He wriggled around on the bed so he could give Rory a better view of what he had to offer. “Thank you, Daddy,” he mewled, fluttering his eyelashes.

Rory gave a short moan at Bob’s words, running a hand through his hair. Then his eye’s darkened again and he leaned over Bob with a feline smile and said, “Daddy needs you to do him a favor. Take off Daddy’s pants for him? With your teeth.”

Bob gulped, as he felt his cock twitch at the notion. He jumped towards the end of the bed and immediately began fumbling with Rory’s belt. After a few moments of grappling, Bob finally had Rory’s pants and underwear off. Rory’s cock sprang free in all its glory, flushed dark, with veins running along its surface. He was leaking profusely at the tip.

Bob looked at the glorious sight before him and licked his lips. God, that dick would be wonderful to have shoved down his throat. However, that’s not what he was currently aiming for. Bob wanted it rammed up his ass, slamming against his prostate over and over until he came, screaming Rory's name. 

“God, that’s beautiful, I need it shoved up my ass Daddy” Bob pleaded.

Rory smiled another feline smile. “ Of course,” he purred “ But it needs to be lubed up a little first, don’t you think? Would you do that for me? Hmm?”

Bob let out another moan, feeling his cock twitch again. He leaped forward toward the edge of the bed where Rory was standing and wrapped his lips around the head of Rory’s cock, giving it a few curious licks. He tongued the slit at the head of Rory’s cock and moaned at the bitter salty taste. He greedily shoved the rest of Rory’s cock down his throat, not stopping until the tip pushed against the back of his throat. He felt Rory’s hands come to rest in his curls and heard him let out a feral noise.

“So good, “ Rory moaned, “So perfect for me.” 

He began thrusting his hips back and forth at a rapid pace, causing Bob to emit small choked sounds as Rory’s cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly. Bob groaned around the cock in his throat as he felt more fluid seep into his mouth. It tasted salty, and a little bitter, but Bob couldn’t seem to get enough of it. He let out a strangled moan, feeling Rory’s hands tighten into fists in his hair. For a second it seemed to Bob like Rory would just come, there and then. But just before he could do that, Rory pulled out of Bob’ mouth, leaving a trail of saliva that connected his cock to Bob’s mouth for a few seconds before falling back onto Bob’s chin.

“ I think that’s enough for now,” Rory said, leaning down for a second to thumb the drool off of Bob’s chin, “after all, we wouldn’t want to spoil our fun.”

Bob nodded rapidly, still dazed from the intense deepthroating session he had just performed for Rory.

“Now, onto the main event,” Rory continued. He crawled onto the bed, pushing Bob onto his back, and looming over him.

“Let’s get you ready to take this cock,” Rory said. He gave bob’s cock a few perfunctory strokes, encouraging him to stay aroused. Then he moved onto Bob’s balls, fondling them in his other hand for a few moments. He then moved his had downward towards Bob’s entrance but stopped in surprise when he felt his fingers brush against hard plastic where Bob’s entrance should be. 

“Were you planning ahead today?” Rory questioned, “ Thinking of me, perhaps? Or are you just a little slut who can’t stand not having a dick up his ass?”

“Only for you, Daddy,” Bob responded seductively, “ I think about you fucking me every day…”

Rory briefly paused at this statement. His eyes darkened with wild lust, and he let out a growl.

“Well then. Let's make that a reality,” he said darkly.

Rory fucked Bob with the plug a few times before he pulled the plug out of Bob’s ass, drawing a sharp gasp from Bob at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Rory quickly leaned down and soothed Bob with a passionate kiss. Parting their lips, he took his still slippery cock and gently placed it at Bob’s entrance.

Bob keened and arched his back off the bed, practically squealing.

“Please put it in! I feel so empty!” Bob wailed.

“Shhh shhh,” Rory soothed. At that, he gently began pushing into Bob’s hole.

Rory gasped at the sensations he was experiencing. Bob’s ass was like nothing he’d ever felt before; velvety, warm, and so, so tight. He groaned at the feeling.

“Mmm, so tight for me Bob,” Rory moaned” How do you do it?”

Bob didn’t answer seemingly lost in a world of his own pleasure. He let out soft little whimpers that changed into full-blown moans as Rory began to move. He quickly established a fast pace, pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust. When he hit one particular spot, Bob practically screamed.

“Oh my God! Yes Daddy, right there!” he keened, arching his back into Rory’s thrusts.

Rory began to aim for that spot every time, drawing more screams and broken wails from Bob. He grabbed Bob’s cock and began to stroke it, thumbing at his leaking slit. Eventually, he could begin to feel Bob tensing up to climax, so with one particularly hard thrust, he sent Bob hurtling over the edge of pleasure. He saw Bob’s eyes close and his mouth fall open in pure bliss as thick ropes of hot white come sprayed between both of them. Rory felt the muscles in Bob’s ass clench on his cock as Bob came. This was too much for Rory, who slammed into Rory a few more times before hitting his own orgasm not long after, spilling his cum deep into Bob.

They both took a few seconds to come down from there individual highs. Bob slowly opened his eyes and looked at Rory with an expression of pure adoration.

“That was amazing,” he said dazedly.  
Rory responded with a kiss to Bob’s nose, “Anything for you love...”


	2. Fully Functioning Hermaphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the vine, Bob learns that his actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Glad to see that you're back for another chapter. This is more of a fluffy and angst chapter than a sexy one because I need time to formulate my explicit stuff. As always comments and feedback are strongly encouraged, and read at your own risk!

Bob grumbled to himself, feeling his stomach doing what seemed like backflips inside him. He got out of bed to throw up for the second time that night. He rushed over to the toilet, feeling his stomach churning. Almost as soon as Bob got to the toilet, vomit violently erupted out of him, spewing into the toilet bowl and splattering onto his face a little. He dry heaved into the toilet a few more times before miserably sitting back up and falling onto his knees near the toilet bowl. His head hurt and his throat burned from vomiting twice in the same night. 

This wasn’t the first time this had happened either. It had been going on for a few days. At first, Bob had chalked it up to a stomach bug, but now he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Dimly, Bob became aware of footsteps behind him. He felt hands settle on his shoulders and turned around to look up into Rory’s concerned face.

“Are you okay?” Rory asked gently, “I heard you get up again...”

It was at this point that Rory noticed the vomit on Bob’s face. Glancing over he saw more vomit in the toilet bowl.

Rory frowned and reached up onto the top of the toilet tank to grab a tissue. Handing it to Bob, he sat down next to Bob, pulled him closer and murmured, “Oh baby, I’m so sorry. Maybe you should go see a doctor? It’s been a few days and your nausea hasn’t gone away…”

Bob pulled himself closer to Rory’s chest and buried his face in Rory's shoulder. “Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea. I'll see if I can find somewhere to go tomorrow,” he mumbled.

“Alright baby,” Rory responded, placing a kiss to the top of Bob’s head, “We’ll talk about it more in the morning. Now let’s get you back to bed.” He pulled Bob to his feet and gently guided him back to bed.

Bob tiredly followed Rory back to their bed. He flopped down, feeling Rory settle back into bed behind him and wrap his arms around his waist and place a quick kiss to the nape of his neck

“G’night. Love you, baby,” Rory whispered.

Bob snuggled back into the embrace and began to drift off to sleep. However, just as he was reaching the line between waking and sleeping, a terrifying thought startled him back awake. An explanation for his stomach sickness. 

Pregnancy.

It couldn’t be. It shouldn’t be. But there it was, that looming possibility at the back of his mind. Morning sickness would explain his recent bouts of nausea. And it was somewhat possible, given his “rare anatomical quirk” as the doctors had deemed it.

Years ago, Bob had entered puberty. But he failed to develop like other boys his age. His body started to take a more feminine path, growing less body hair than his peers, developing curves, and worst of all, what seemed like breasts had started to form on Bob. Concerned about his development, his parents had taken him to see a doctor. After several failed diagnoses, the doctors reached a startling conclusion. Bob was a hermaphrodite.

“A rare anatomical quirk that affects only about 1% of the world’s population,” the doctors had explained to him. In almost every sense of the word, Bob was male, however, he had a complete, albeit mostly inactive, uterus and set of ovaries attached to his rectum. This second reproductive system was confusing his development by sending signals for female maturation to his brain. 

His uterus and ovaries could be surgically removed, however, the surgery was quite expensive. Bob’s family, not being very wealthy, had instead opted for hormonal therapy to reduce Bob’s symptoms. So he had started a course of pills and doctor’s visits that had lasted throughout puberty until the doctors had deemed it safe to take him off treatment. 

Thanks to the medicine, Bob had matured as a normal male, losing most of his female developments, despite remaining smaller, slighter and less hairy than his male peers. The thought of Bob’s “extra parts” as he had dubbed them, drifted to the back of his mind, and he had failed to mention it completely to Rory when they first began hooking up, not out of malicious intent, but rather because it felt like an odd thing to bring up. Besides, what could he say, “Hey Rory, I have a spare uterus and ovaries,”? It wasn’t like he could get pregnant with them anyways, Bob had thought.

But now, with the prospect of being pregnant with his and Rory's child, Bob was at a loss for what to do. He tossed and turned for a bit until he came up with the first vestiges of a plan. Tomorrow he would make a run down to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test. If it came up negative, that was good; then he could rule a freak pregnancy out as the source of his illness. If it came up positive, well, Bob would just have to go from there. With his mind somewhat settled, Bob drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next morning, while washing dishes from breakfast, Bob told Rory he was going to the pharmacy to pick up something for his nausea.

“I thought you had decided to go to a doctor about this?” Rory questioned, concern obvious on his face.

“Yeah, but I want to see if I can get something to take myself before I spend money on a doctor’s visit,” Bob replied quickly. He hated lying to Rory, especially when he seemed so concerned, but Rory couldn’t know, not yet. Not until Bob had a more complete plan for his next step.

“Alright, if you’re sure that’s what you want…” Rory trailed, clearly worried, but not wanting to interfere with Bob’s independence.

“Yeah, I’ m sure.” Bob assured Rory, “Don’t worry yourself, I’ll be fine.” Bob planted a quick kiss onto Rory’s lips and headed out the door.

Once Bob got into his car, the sheer absurdity of his situation hit him. Here he was, a grown male, buying a pregnancy test for himself. It almost made him want to laugh and go back inside, but he couldn’t. He had to be sure he wasn’t pregnant.

“What a way to spend a Saturday morning…” Bob muttered to himself, starting his car.

The drive to the pharmacy went by in a heartbeat, and soon Bob found himself in the “feminine care” aisle at the back of the pharmacy. He quickly grabbed a pregnancy test off the shelf and headed towards the checkout. The clerk shot him an odd glance as he scanned the pregnancy test, but Bob silenced him before he could say anything with a venomous glare. He grabbed his bag and went out his car to find a place to use the test.

Bob ended up in the bathroom of a gas station near his house, waiting for the test results. Eventually, the indicator began to color.

Two blue stripes.

He was pregnant.

Bob covered his mouth with his hands, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. It couldn’t be. It was impossible. Yet, here was the proof. But how? His uterus was supposedly inactive thanks to medication, it had been for years. He frantically searched the package for a statement about false positives but found nothing.

Bob found himself at a loss for what to do again. He sunk down into the corner of the bathroom stall and stared at the wall contemplating his next move for a while. Maybe it was time to see a doctor. Surely they would clear this up. Bob got up, stuffed the test into his pocket, and went over to the sink. He splashed some cold water onto his face and exited the bathroom.

Getting in the car, Bob headed back into town towards a nearby walk-in clinic. He checked in and got called into a room. The nurse checked all his vitals: heartbeat, blood pressure, pulse, lungs; all of them were normal. She left him alone with his thoughts until a knock on the door disrupted him.

A small woman with short graying hair and a motherly expression walked in. She looked at him, then down at the papers in her hands before speaking to him.

“So, Mister Dylan,” she began softly, “ What brings you in today?”

“Well, you see,” Bob responded awkwardly, not quite sure where to begin, “ I’ve been having some nausea and vomiting that’s lasted for nearly a week now.”

“Mhmm,” the doctor nodded “And can you identify any possible causes of this?”

“W-well, “ Bob stuttered, “You see, I’m a hermaphrodite. So I was a little paranoid and took a pregnancy test, and it came out positive…” 

The doctor blinked in surprise. She was silent for a few moments, fishing through the stack of papers she had with her until she found one that she read intently.

Bob fished the pregnancy test out of his pocket and handed it to the doctor, who looked at it for a few seconds before replying wit ha clinical tone, “Well, this is certainly unusual, but it looks like you took this one correctly, and it gave you results. Would you like to take one of ours to confirm the results?”

“Yes please,” Bob said.

“Okay then,” the doctor said, opening the exam room door, “Please follow me.”

Bob was ushered into a bathroom, handed a cup, and told to pee into it.

“Meet me back in the exam room when you’re done,” the doctor told him.

A few minutes later, Bob walked back to the exam room and sheepishly handed the cup to the doctor who took it out of the room, leaving him alone.

A while later, the doctor came back into the room holding a new stack of papers.

“ Mister Dylan,” she said softly, “ Before we get to your results, I’d like to ask you a few questions if that’s okay?”

“Sure,” Bob replied, frustrated. Why couldn’t the doctor just tell him whether he was pregnant or not?

“Mister Dylan, are you sexually active?” the doctor asked.

“Yes,” Bob nodded.

“Can you tell me when your last sexual encounter involving penetration was?” the doctor continued.   
“Yeah, a little over a month ago, I think,” Bob blushed at the memories of that night.

“And do you remember if you used protection during this encounter?” the doctor questioned.

“I’m honestly not sure,” Bob sighed.

The doctor nodded, looking down at the papers in her hand before looking back up at him.

“Well Mister Dylan, your answers match up with our results. You’re pregnant. About 5 weeks along, I think.” the doctor stated.

Those words hit Bob like a ton of bricks. Pregnant. He had something growing inside of him. Something him and Rory made. Which could potentially be a baby. Bob felt tears come out of his eyes and slide down his cheeks.

The doctor rushed over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“ Oh dear, You’re alright, Do you have contact with the father?” she asked gently.

“Y- yeah,” Bob stuttered, quickly wiping away his tear with his jacket sleeve.

“Would you like to call them?” she continued.

“ N-no,” Bob said after a few seconds, “ I’d rather tell him myself.”

“Okay,” she replied, “ In that case, I’ll give you a copy of your results, some resources on prenatal care, and a list of OB-GYN doctors who can give you more detailed care as your pregnancy progresses.”

Bob nodded, still taking all of the information in.

A few minutes later, Bob walked out of the clinic and sat in his car looking at the papers in his hands. How would he explain this to Rory? He was only a few weeks along in his pregnancy, he could hide this for a while. But the thought of lying to Rory about something as big as this made him feel funny. He didn’t like keeping secrets from Rory, and this certainly felt like a big one. So he would just have to tell Rory then.

Bob drove back home deep in thought. He quietly grabbed the papers from the doctor and headed into the house.

Rory was on their couch watching TV when Bob walked in. Rory looked up at him and smiled in greeting.

“Hey baby, did you get something for your nausea?” Rory asked, looking at Bob and the papers in his hand.

“No,” Bob, began, “ But I did figure out why I’ve been nauseous. I’m pregnant.”

Rory looked at him, clearly dumbfounded. After a few minutes, he managed to respond “ Bob, what do you mean pregnant? You’re a guy.”

“That’s just it.” Bob said sadly, “ I'm not, at least not fully. I’m a hermaphrodite.”

Rory just stared at him with obvious confusion.

“Let me explain,” Bob said. So he launched into the whole tale of his odd puberty, his diagnosis, his treatment, and his life afterward.

Rory blinked a couple times before responding, “ Why didn’t you tell me about any of this baby?”

“I’m not really sure, honestly,” Bob said, looking at the floor, “ It never really crossed my mind as anything concerning, and I didn’t want you to look at me differently.”

Rory gently reached a hand under Bob’s chin and lifted his face up so they were looking at each other. He pulled them into a slow kiss. 

When they were done, Rory said to Bob, “ Oh baby, I could never look at you differently. You’re the love of my life.”

“ So you’re not mad at me? For keeping it a secret?” Bob asked, looking back up at Rory timidly.

“Of course not baby,” Rory responded immediately, “I understand why that would be hard to tell anyone.” 

He placed a quick kiss to Bob’s forehead and said, “Now how about you and me go watch some TV before we decide our next step? You’ve had a stressful enough morning”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Bod replied.

And that’s what they did. They just sat together and watched TV, Bob nestled into Rory, who wrapped his arm around Bob. And if Rory’s hand eventually ended up resting lovingly on Bob’s stomach, well, Bob didn't mind right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I see you stuck it out to the end. What did you think? Do you want more chapters like this, or more like the first one? Let me know in the comments! Stay tuned for more chapters!


	3. Changing Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob's got some doubts about his new body. Rory decides to put them to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is another smut chapter because my friends insisted, and why not. I came up with this idea while taking a midterm, so I hope you're all happy.

Bob looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. His pregnancy had just begun to show, but it was already affecting him in major ways. His body had started collecting fat reserves for him and his baby, causing his thighs and butt to appear bigger and curvier. He didn’t mind this, but there was also the additional fact that his stomach had started to grow as his baby grew. It looked odd to him, his skinny frame with an extended stomach. Not to mention the stretch marks. Good God, he was only three months in! How much more distortion would his body have to undergo before nine months had passed? Bob cast one final glance at himself in the mirror before letting out a sigh and turning to finish getting ready for bed.

Just as he was finishing, Rory came up behind him, wrapped his arms around Bob’s waist, and planted a kiss to the top of Bob’s curls.

“How’s my little mommy-to-be doing?” Rory asked, placing his head on Bob’s shoulder, leaving small kisses along his neck.

Bob rolled his eyes and smiled. Rory could be such a sap sometimes.

“Fine, just looking at myself in the mirror,” Bob answered, trying unsuccessfully to worm his way out of Rory’s grip.

“ Pregnancy giving you a vanity complex, baby?” Rory joked.

“Rory, don’t even joke, I look like a beached whale,” Bob responded flatly.

Rory abruptly spun Bob around so they were facing each other.

“ I think you look beautiful like this,” he protested.

“ Rory you don’t have to lie to me,” Bob responded, unconvinced. He pushed himself out of Rory’s arms and began to walk towards the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

However, Rory grabbed Bob’s arm just before he got out of reach. 

“If you don’t believe me right now, let me prove it to you,” Rory stated, a pleading look on his face.

“Sure, whate-” Bob began to respond before being cut off by a heated kiss.

After a few seconds, Bob responded to the kiss enthusiastically. This was an interesting change of pace from their earlier conversation. He moaned into the kiss as Rory surged forward, grabbing Bob’s wrists and pinning him to the wall. Rory took advantage of this opportunity and pushed his tongue into Bob’s mouth, giving a few exploratory swipes. Bob let out another moan at this, and ground his hips into Rory’s. Rory felt the beginnings of an erection through Bob’s thin pajama bottoms. He quickly moved Bob’s wrists so that he could hold them both against the wall with one hand. He took his free hand and palmed Bob’s erection, feeling him shudder under his touch.

“You like that baby?” Rory parted their kiss to whisper into Bob’s ear, “ You like when Daddy touches your pretty little cock for you?”

Bob shuddered again as Rory’s breath ghosted against the shell of his ear. “Yes, Daddy! It feels so good!” he responded eagerly.

“Well then” Rory purred into Bob’s ear, “ How about we get these things off of you, so Daddy can make you feel even better?”

“Yesss,” Bob moaned, “ Please do.”

Rory quickly pulled them both down to the floor in front of the mirror. He made quick work of Bob’s pajamas and underwear, leaving Bob completely naked underneath him. He took a minute to study the beautiful little creature pinned underneath him.

“ So pretty,” he muttered to himself, eyes darkened with lust, “All hot and bothered just for me…”

Bob blushed at the praise, red tinting his face and creeping down to his pale chest. He saw Rory's pupils blow wide at the sight.

With a growl, Rory settled on top of Bob and began biting and sucking a trail of bruises and hickies down his neck and onto his chest. He felt the rumble of Bob’s chest as he let out a breathy whine at the sensation. This spurred Rory onward, and he quickly disrobed himself before letting his hands roam all over the planes of Bob’s body.

Bob responded in kind, hands roving up and down Rory’s body, lightly scratching into his back. He lifted his hips up and ground his cock against Rory’s, groaning at the friction.

“Oh yes baby,” Rory hissed through gritted teeth, “ keep doing that for Daddy.” He pushed his hips down into Bob encouragingly.

Bob bucked back up into Rory and began rubbing their cock’s together quickly, the friction sending waves of pleasure through them both.

They stayed like this for a long while, just touching and kissing and enjoying the feel of each other. Eventually, however, Rory pulled away, drawing a small whimper of protest from Bob.

“ Shh, shhh,” Rory soothed, “ Daddy just wants to make his little mommy-to-be feel as special as he really is.”

Before Bob had a chance to ask what that meant, Rory descended upon the beginning bulge of his stomach, touching it reverently and leaving soft, open-mouthed kisses on it. Bob couldn’t help but smile at this.

Rory smiled back into Bob’s stomach and whispered, “ You don’t know it yet, but Daddy loves you more than anything. Well, except for your Mommy; but he doesn’t always remember that. You’ll help me show him how special he is, right?”

“You know they can’t hear you yet, right?” Bob teased, “ I haven’t even felt their first kicks yet…”

“ No shame in starting early, though,” Rory replied, “ I want both of you to know how special you are to me. Especially you, my little mommy-to-be. Let me make you feel good.”

At this, Rory resumed his earlier path of hickies at Bob’s chest; however, his hands began to travel downward towards other areas. One brushed against his cock, which had softened slightly during Rory’s ministrations on his stomach, and began slowly stroking it, dragging his thumb over the head. The other moved to Bob’s backside, where his fingers teasingly ghosted around Bob’s ass, giving it a squeeze before continuing downward until they ever-so-gently brushed against the rim of Bob’s hole.

Bob jolted forward at the sensation, letting out a high pitched whine.

“ Yes, Daddy! Fill me up and stretch me wide open!” he pleaded.

“Of course baby, let me just get something to make it feel a little better first,” Rory responded.

He got up and fumbled around in a drawer for a few seconds before returning with a small bottle of lube. Rory poured out a decent amount of the oily substance onto his hand and coated his fingers with it thoroughly, before returning them to their previous place. With one hand, he pumped Bob’s cock, which had now begun leaking droplets of clear fluid from the tip, a few times, and gently circled the rim of Bob’s hole a few times with the other before slowly pushing one finger inside.

Bob keened at the feeling. “ Oh yes Daddy, that feels so good,” he moaned, pushing back against the intrusion.

The one finger was followed by another not long after, and those fingers began gently moving in and out of Bob, curling and uncurling, rubbing all over his insides, touching him in all the right places. When they brushed against his prostate, Bob practically mewled and arched his back off the ground, trying to get Rory to hit that spot again.

Rory just pushed him back down with a soft laugh. “ So eager,” he mused, “ I think you’re ready for me.”

He pulled his fingers out of Bob, who let out a disappointed whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

Rory let out an amused huff. “ Such a greedy little thing; can’t stand not having his ass filled up constantly.”

Bob looked at him with barely concealed mirth in his eyes.

Rory reached for the lube again, slicking his cock with it. He pumped himself a few times, before returning his attention to Bob.

“ How about we try something a little different tonight?” Rory asked playfully, leaning back onto his elbows.

Bob cocked his head in confusion.

“ Get up on my lap baby,” Rory directed, “Daddy wants you riding his cock tonight.”

Bob felt his cock twitch at the idea. He eagerly climbed up onto Rory and straddled him, rubbing his cock into Rory’s again for a few moments, before Rory grabbed his hips and lined him up with his cock.

“ Alright baby, I’m gonna need you to sit down now,” Rory said.

Bob eagerly obeyed, quickly beginning to sink down onto Rory. He let out a gasp at the feeling. He loved Rory’s cock in his ass, but this was a completely new angle for him. It felt like Rory’s cock was splitting him in two, deeper up his ass than ever. Regular sex was good, doggy style was even better, but this position felt absolutely amazing. Rory was filling him up in all the right ways.

Beneath him, Rory grunted as his hands tightened around Bob’s hips.

“Does this feel good?” he asked.

“Amazing,” Bob purred in response, “Start moving.”

Rory took that as his cue and began thrusting upward forcefully. Bob squealed in pleasure. The feeling of Rory moving inside him was too good. Bob began pushing back down in time with Rory’s thrusts. Somehow, Rory’s cock managed to slip even deeper into Bob. When Rory brushed up against his prostate, Bob was lost to his own world of pleasure. He began frantically pushing down onto Rory, desperate for friction against that spot.

This went on for several minutes until Bob began to feel his climax approaching. Apparently, Rory felt it too, because his grip on Bob’s hips became bruisingly tight as he held him in place.

“ I don't want you to come just yet baby,” he said, “not until you see yourself like I do. Look in the mirror.”

Bob glance over into the mirror. He felt a jolt of heat go straight to his core as he looked at the sight before him. There he was, a sweaty mess, curls stuck to his forehead, lips red from kissing, neck and chest full of bruises and hickies, sitting atop Rory with his cock shoved up his ass. He looked thoroughly debauched.

“ Now do you see what you do to me?” Rory said, adoration clear in his voice “ Every time I look at you, I see how beautiful you are. That pretty head of curls that drives you wild when I pull it, those lovely blue eyes of yous, those perfectly pouty lips, so plush and kissable.”

Bob couldn’t help but blush.

“And that’s just your face,” Rory continued, “ Your body drives me absolutely wild, especially that pert little ass of yours”. He gave Bob’s bottom a swift smack, which caused Bob to moan.

“ But the most special part of you is that belly of yours,” Rory said after a brief pause, “ You’ve got a little miracle in there, and the way you look with that belly of yours makes me want to push you against a window and fuck you so everyone can see just who knocked you up, and how much you enjoy it, how much you love being my little cock warmer.”

Bob made a choked noise at the notion, and he couldn't help himself from moving again. He looked over into the mirror as he bounced up and down, and groaned at the reflection he saw. He looked like a whore, covered in bruises and bouncing around on Rory’s cock. But he loved it, loved the sight of himself and Rory in the throes of passion, loved seeing the way Rory looked at him like he was some kind of goddess, his eyes dark and pupils blown with a mixture of reverence and unfathomable lust.

Rory began hitting his prostate again, and soon Bob could feel his orgasm approaching again.

“ Come for me baby, let Daddy see you come.” Rory urged him, grabbing Bob’s cock and stroking it.

Bob looked over at the mirror as he came, and saw himself go completely slack with pleasure, coating Rory’s hand with cum as he stroked Bob through his orgasm.

Rory came not long after, a feral growl escaping him while he spilled into Bob until his cum dripped out of him.

Later, after they had cleaned up, Rory and Bob laid in bed, curled up together.

“ Did that make you feel any better about yourself?” Rory asked affectionately.

Bob smiled. 

“ Yeah it definitely helped” he responded, nuzzling into Rory’s embrace.

The feeling of tiny, fluttering kicks inside Bob’s stomach only made the moment sweeter.


	4. Summer Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob is a needy bottom, change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break in uploads! The power went out at my house due to an ice storm, so I had to worry about moving my pets somewhere warm, and keeping track of my elderly grandparents. I should be back to more regular upload schedule. As always, feedback is welcome!

Summer rolled in and brought a vicious heat with it. Temperatures soared to record highs, regularly hitting the 90-degree mark and staying there.

Bob was decidedly not enjoying the weather. Having grown up in the almost perpetually cold state of Minnesota, Bob usually liked the heat. But this was unbearable. Even the air conditioning could do little against this kind of heat. It was hot, humid and unceasingly sticky, and the fact that Bob had entered the second trimester of his pregnancy only served to make him feel worse. He felt thoroughly disgusting, inside and out. He had gotten to the point where life was becoming generally uncomfortable. His back hurt if he stood up for too long, and his growing stomach made it so that he couldn’t lie down comfortably. The morning sickness was less frequent, but it still hadn’t stopped completely. And adding to the shame of it all, Bob found that while he was pregnant, he became very horny, very often. Bob had always been high energy when it came to sex, but now the slightest vibrations could set him off, leading to some very awkward and uncomfortable erections (Rory had loved this, of course, and it had led to some nights that made Bob blush just to think about.). 

Bob was currently having one of those uncomfortable erections. He had been trying to take a nap, the temperature being too high to do much else, when his mind had drifted off to thoughts of his and Rory’s activities last night. He shuddered and let out a soft whine at memories of Rory sucking him off while massaging his prostate until he was a shaking, whimpering mess.

“Just taking care of my needy little boy,” Rory had huffed in amusement when Bob had looked at him in confusion after he had first brushed his hand against Bob’s barely concealed erection as they lay in bed together.

Bob felt his face heat up as he recalled more of the previous night. Unfortunately, he also felt heat rush to other parts of his body. Bob let out a frustrated grumble as he felt the beginnings of an erection taking shape. His hopes of a nap were now officially ruined, and the feeling in his hardening cock would nag him until he got some relief, bringing up another dilemma. Bob didn’t want to bother Rory every single time he was aroused, but his growing stomach made it uncomfortable, and somewhat difficult to take care of it himself.

Eventually, Bob decided to take care of it himself, whatever way he could. He hated to give up on his hopes of a nap, as well as the idea of getting even more sweaty than he already was, but his arousal was really beginning to bother him. So he shucked off his pants and underwear, got on his hands and knees and began rubbing his cock into the mattress beneath him. He hated feeling so needy that he had to resort to humping the mattress, but he couldn’t help but let out a moan at the delicious friction against his cock.

Bob quickly lost himself to the pleasure and relief of rutting against the mattress. He was so focused on satisfying his need that he failed to notice the footsteps outside the bedroom door until it was too late. He froze as the door opened, and Rory walked in.

“Hey babe, I heard some noises coming from in here, so I was just making sure you’r-” Rory began as he walked in, but he abruptly stopped when he saw Bob half naked and humping the mattress below him.

Bob saw several emotions flicker through Rory in the space of a few seconds. Confusion, realization, a flicker of something akin to worry, and finally lust. His pupils blew out and his eyes darkened quickly as his whole demeanor changed to that of a predator who had pinned his prey up against a wall.

“What did Daddy say about coming to me for help during times like this?” Rory asked darkly.

Bob could only lower his eyes and let out a small whimper.

“Please baby, don’t try that puppy dog act with me,” Rory snorted, “I know what a shameless little slut you can be.” 

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, where Bob was still on all fours, head hung in shame.

“You know the rules,” Rory said, running his hand down Bob’s back, “And you know what happens when you break them.”

Bob couldn’t help but whine a little at the thought.

Rory abruptly silences him with a swift smack to his ass.

“Shut up,” Rory demanded, “You know you can’t worm your way out of this one.”

“If I can’t trust you to come to me for your needs, I’ll have to make you,” Rory continued, a devious smirk settling on his face. “Turn over,” he instructed.

Bob quickly obeyed, settling onto his back with his legs spread invitingly, still erect cock on full display.

Rory disappeared into their closet for a few seconds, before coming out holding several of his neckties that he usually wore to work.

He approached the bed, and seeing Bob’s confused look, he laughed a little before leaning over Bob and whispering darkly, “Part of the punishment, dear.”

The realization of what Rory was planning hit Bob then, and he had to quickly bite his lip to stifle a moan.

Rory quickly went to work tying each of his wrists to the headboard of their bed. He then settled on top of Bob, and licked a striped down the shell of his ear, pausing to whisper “ Such a little whore, can’t stand not touching yourself, can you? Well, Daddy will have to teach you better...”

He lifted himself off of Bob and began undressing. Once he was finished, he quickly took the third necktie and tied it around Bob’s eyes, leaving him in total darkness. He then began the task of undressing Bob, unbuttoning his shirt and proceeding to nip and suck his way down Bob’s chest. When he reached one of Bob’s nipples, Bob couldn’t help but let out a too-loud moan at the sensation, which had only been enhanced by the fact that he couldn’t see to anticipate Rory’s actions. 

Rory paused for a second and said, “That’s it, baby, tell Daddy just how much you love your punishment.”

“I-I love it so much Daddy, I-It feels so good!” Bob stuttered, quickly succumbing to the pleasure.

Rory hummed in approval before focusing his attention on Bob’s other nipple, licking and sucking at it until it was pebbled and hard.

Bob was lost in a haze of pleasure. His world had shrunk to Rory, and the lovely things he was doing to Bob, the amazing sensations he was feeling. When he felt Rory move to finally stroke his cock, Bob practically screamed.

“Yes Daddy, thank you! I need you so badly!” he whined.

“That’s a good little slut, letting Daddy know how much you want him,” Rory purred, beginning to stroke Bob even faster, dragging his thumb over his slit, smearing the precome that had collected there over his dick.

Bob bucked up at the feeling, desperately wanting more, but Rory quickly stilled his hips and pushed him back down onto the mattress.

“This is punishment honey,” Rory teased, ceasing all contact with Bob, “you don’t get to enjoy it.”

“Please, keep going Daddy, I need it!” Bob begged.

He heard Rory laugh to himself and say, “Okay, but only because the sight of you tied up, blindfolded, and begging for me makes me so horny.”

He resumed his stroking and Bob began to think that maybe, Rory would just let him come. He could feel his climax approaching and knew that Rory could tell too, by the sounds Bob was making. Rory stroked even faster, beginning to fondle Bob’s balls, until Bob could feel himself right on the cliff of his much-needed orgasm.   
Bob was tensed and ready to come when suddenly all contact ceased. Bob whimpered needily and bucked his hips up again. He heard Rory laugh again and say, “ This is still punishment baby, did you forget? You don’t get to come until I say so. And I say you can’t come until I get that pretty little mouth of yours to do something more useful than all that whining and whimpering.” At this Bob felt a cold metal ring slide onto his cock, squeezing the base so that he was just prevented from coming.

Bob then felt Rory’s weight shift on the bed and settle on either side of his head. He shuddered as he felt a wave of pleasure and anticipation course through him.

“Daddy wants you to put that mouth of yours to better use. Suck,” he commanded, thrusting his cock into Bob’s mouth.

Bob let out a choked noise as Rory’s cock hit the back of his throat. Rory began quickly thrusting in and out of Bob’s mouth, and Bob struggled to catch up, feverishly licking and sucking in an attempt to please him. Rory growled at this and began pushing into Bob harder, tapping his cock against the back of Bob’s throat with each thrust.

“I wonder what your fans would say, baby,” Rory mused aloud as he thrust into Bob’s mouth, “If they knew that their precious Bob Dylan hadn’t been in a motorcycle accident, but was pregnant instead, tied up and sucking on a cock like the little whore he really is. I wonder what they would say if they knew the too-cool and ever-so-suave Bob couldn’t stand to go a few hours without getting dicked down.”

Bob felt a frisson of shame and lust rush through him at the thought. He thought of himself, out on stage, on his hands and knees, blindfolded and gagged while Rory pumped in and out of his ass, claiming him for everyone to see. He groaned around Rory’s dick, swiping his tongue up the underside of Rory’s cock to wrap around the head. The salty taste of Rory’s precum only fueled his arousal, pushing him to pleasure so intense it was beginning to become painful. He couldn’t last much longer.

It seemed that Rory could sense this too, he picked up his pace and was soon tensing up to climax. Bob took the opportunity to drag his teeth ever so gently along the top of Rory’s cock and down over his slit. Bob felt Rory jolt atop him with an audible gasp, and then felt a surge of bitter fluid rush into his mouth as Rory came with a feral noise. He struggled to swallow the semen that filled his mouth, and some dripped out onto his chin as Rory pulled out of him with a pop.

Rory took a few seconds to breathe before he ran his hand through Bob’s hair, drawing a shiver from him as Rory said, “Look at you, my pregnant little slut. Knocked up by me and with my come dripping out of his mouth. I think that deserves a little reward, don't you?” 

Bob nodded furiously, erection flushed dark and leaking precum, balls heavy and aching.  
He felt Rory slide off the cock ring and gasped. 

It only took a few precise strokes from Rory to send Bob toppling over the edge of his orgasm. He saw stars as he came, shuddering uncontrollably and spraying ropes of hot cum all over his stomach.

Rory stroked him through his orgasm and began absentmindedly tracing patterns in the cum painting Bob’s stomach as he came down from his high.

“Look at you baby, my little cum-stained whore,” Rory muttered lovingly as he took Bob’s blindfold off.

Bob blinked a few times at the sudden onslaught of light. He took in his sweaty, cum-covered body and exhaled sharply.

“That was… intense” was all Bob could manage.

“It was good though, right?” Rory asked as he untied Bob’s wrists.

“Always,” Bob said, “ Now get over here and kiss me.”

Rory smiled and quickly moved to capture Bob’s lips in a slow, tender kiss. He moaned when Bob pushed his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself on Bob. He broke apart the kiss a few seconds later and moved to head towards the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them up.

“Where are you going?” Bob asked with mock indignance, “Just leaving you pregnant lover alone?”

“Just getting something to clean us up baby,” Rory shouted from the bathroom, “ Why? Would you rather I leave you like that? I can do that.”

Bob made a noise of agreement. “Guess you’re right,” he said.

Rory cleaned Bob up gently, lovingly wiping the cum and sweat from his body. When he saw the cum dripping from the corner of Bob’s mouth he quickly moved to lick it away, before giving Bob a quick kiss.

“Disgusting,” Bob said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but you know you love it,” Rory responded, planting sloppy, open-mouthed kisses all over his face.

Rory settled beside Bob in bed, pulling him close enough to place his chin on top of Bob's head.

“In all seriousness though,” Rory said, “If you ever need relief like that, don’t be afraid to ask me. I love you, and I don’t mind helping you.”

“That’s true,” Bob responded devilishly, fluttering his eyelashes, “but my orgasms are always so good when we do it this way.”

Rory laughed before settling back next to Bob to join him napping the afternoon away.

Neither noticed the rain beginning to fall outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, Bob is from Minnesota which had the lowest recorded temperature in the continental USA at -60 degrees Fahrenheit.
> 
> Sorry if the BDSM was weird. It's sex written by an ace, so feedback is welcome.


	5. Sweet as Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob's begun lactating, leading to an awkward morning between him and Rory. Fortunately, Rory knows just how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was born out of the fact that my English teacher drinks nothing but coffee.

Rory sat drinking his morning coffee, lost in thought. As usual, his thoughts drifted towards Bob. During the course of Bob’s pregnancy, Rory had discovered kinks that he never even knew he had. Two of which Rory was currently ogling as he glanced across the table, looking at his pregnant lover.

Rory knew that since Bob was a hermaphrodite it meant he had qualities of both sexes, but he just couldn’t seem to get over the fact that Bob had grown breasts. Two perfectly perky bulges had begun to grow around Bob’s fifth month. They were small enough that Bob could hide them with a loose shirt or jacket, but that didn’t seem to stop Bob from being self-conscious about them. He began refusing to change in front of Rory and became increasingly hesitant about getting naked for sex.

“I-I look weird,” Bob had stuttered out one night after Rory had asked why he didn’t want to take off his shirt during sex.

Rory, of course, had said that Bob’s new features drove him absolutely wild (which they did, in all fairness), and proceeded to rip off Bob’s shirt and lavish Bob’s nipples with attention until he was a whining, squirming mess, bucking up into Rory for relief.

No milk had come out of Bob as of yet, (The specialist Bob was seeing about his pregnancy had said that his mammary glands wouldn't become active until closer to his due date) but Rory had definitely had some late night fantasies about laying on top of Bob and teasing his nipples until he leaked, just so he could lap up the milk that came out.

 

Too busy daydreaming, Rory hadn’t realized he had been staring until a quiet cough from across the table brought him back to reality.

“See something you like?” Bob teased, shifting in his chair flirtatiously.

“Nothing much,” Rory countered with a smile, “Just my ever-so-gorgeous goddess of a lover, who also happens to be pregnant with our child.” 

A light pink tinge spread across Bob’s face. He smiled and leaned over the table towards Rory.

“ Well, in that case, how ‘bout worshipping the goddess some?” Bob purred, abandoning his chair in favor of Rory’s lap.

“Of course. My devotion to my goddess is limitless,” Rory responded playfully, carding his hand through Bob's hair.

Bob moned quietly when Rory’s hand brushed against his scalp, and he tipped his head back, closing his eyes in bliss. Rory took full advantage of this, leaving a trail of kisses and soft nips down the column of Bob’s neck.

Bob let out another soft moan when Rory nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, rubbing his chest up against Rory’s.

Almost immediately after that, however, Bob yelped in pain and flinched away.

Rory looked at him in confusion.

“Something wrong baby?” he asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” Bob replied dismissively, “my chest is just a little sensitive is all.”

It was at this point Rory happened to glance down at Bob’s chest and notice the two little wet spots directly above his nipples. He felt his cock give a twitch of interest at the sight. Was Bob finally lactating? Rory’s cock gave another twitch as thoughts of his fantasies being fulfilled began to swirl around in his mind.

Bob looked at him in confusion for a second or two before glancing down at his shirt with a horrified gasp.

“Oh-oh my God,” Bob stammered, fumbling to get out of Rory’s lap, “I leaked! I-I’m so sorry! Did I get any on you? I'm sorry!”

However, before Bob could get up, Rory pulled him back down to his lap, pressing a kiss to his mouth to silence him, while he soothed the hyperventilating wreck Bob was quickly becoming. Rory rubbed little circles into Bob’s back while he kissed him, waiting for his nervous lover to calm down a little. Once he was no longer able to feel Bob’s heart beating out of his chest, Rory pulled away, kissed Bob’s forehead and said:

“ Hey, hey baby, look at me.”

Bob looked at him, large eyes full of worry. Bob’s childhood hadn't exactly been ideal, and he was still quite self-conscious as a result.

 

Rory hated that expression on his Bob. He’d much rather have the cocky, shamelessly flirty, little poofy-haired devil that could drive him up the wall with frustration and arousal than the sheepish, scared mess that was currently quivering in his lap. 

“It’s okay baby,” Rory soothed, stroking his hand through Bob’s curls a few times, “I know it was an accident. I don’t mind.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Bob asked quietly, still not quite convinced of Rory’s feelings.  
“Of course I don’t mind Bob,” Rory said gently, bringing his hand down Bob’s back to rub his shoulders, “ I love you and I understand that your body is going through some changes to get ready to bring our little miracle into the world.”

Bob let out a shaky breath before looking up with a small smile and saying, “Thanks for being so understanding.”

“ Of course Bob, the more important party here is you,” Rory answered, “speaking of which, how do you feel? Does your chest still hurt?”

“Um, my chest is a little sore, but I think I know why now,” Bob responded shyly, looking away with a nervous laugh.

“Do you think it would help if I tried to suck on you to get some of the milk out?” Rory asked, gently tilting Bob’s head so that he was looking at him.

The look of confusion and anxiety returned to Bob’s face at this. “Huh? What do you mean? Why would you want to do that?” he questioned.

“To be honest, I’ve been fantasizing about it since you started growing breasts,” Rory answered, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment, “And besides, if I can help you feel better, why wouldn’t I want to do it?”

“ I guess so,” Bob said, wheels obviously turning in his head, “It’s just odd is all. I’ve never thought anyone would be willing to do something like that for me, let alone fantasize about doing that. Why anyone would fantasize about me, I don't know.”

“Bob, you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen,” Rory said insistently, “I fantasize about doing all sorts of things to you. And if it makes you feel better, I’m more than willing to do it.”

Bob blushed again, rolling his eyes and smiling.

“All right, no need to lay it on that thick Rory,” Bob teased, “ But if you really want to do this, then I’m okay with it.”

Rory smiled and pulled Bob in for a quick kiss before pulling away and saying, “Alright then baby, take off your shirt and get comfortable.”

Bob complied quickly, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the counter with a soft thud. He then pushed himself back against the table so that Rory had easy access to his chest. Smiling quickly, he shifted on more time so that his breasts bounced with the motion.

Rory could feel his mouth begin to water at the motion. Bob was so overwhelmingly sexy, and when he showed himself off like that, Rory couldn’t help but be aroused. He took in the sight of Bob’s chest on full display, breasts out in all their glory, with nipples dark and beginning to perk up from their sudden exposure to the cold air.

Rory took a thumb and dragged it across one of Bob’s nipples almost reverently. Bob’s head fell back at the motion, eyes closing as a small, breathy moan escaped Bob’s lips.

“Mmm, feels so good,” Bob breathed out.

“That’s good baby, ‘cause I don’t plan on stopping,” Rory murmured playfully, lust becoming clear in his voice.

Rory returned his attention to Bob’s nipple, rubbing circles around it, and carefully flicking the tip until it became a hardened little peak. Bob responded with more moans and blissful sighs falling from his lips. When Rory put his mouth on Bob’s nipple, Bob let out a loud moan and arched his back up into Rory, who could feel Bob’s burgeoning arousal brush against his.

Rory just hummed in amusement and licked around the little nub before beginning to suck in earnest. It took a little bit, but eventually, a few drops of something landed on Rory’s tongue. It was perfectly Bob:deliciously sweet, but had a little bit of a kick. Rory moaned as he felt the milk begin flowing in earnest down his throat.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh Fuuuuuck,” Bob slurred, lost in a haze of relief and pleasure, “Feels amazing babe.”

Rory could only groan in agreement as he continued to suck. This turned him on so much. The taste of the fluid that would nourish their child, something that was uniquely Bob, that only he could give, did all sorts of funny things to Rory. He felt like he was being given some sort of special privilege to be able to do this. To be able to make Bob feel so good, to be able to taste something so intimate. It was too much for Rory; he could feel himself getting harder as the minutes ticked on.

Bob was reduced to a moaning, stuttering mess above him, and Rory was unbelievably proud of his work. He smiled around Bob’s nipple and bit down ever so slightly as he sucked.

Bob practically shouted at this.

“Ah, babe! Don’t do that without warning me!” Bob said with a smile, delivering a light smack to Rory’s head.

Rory pulled off of Bob’s breast with a pop. He smiled and said, “But you taste so good baby! I can’t help myself!”

“Then make yourself useful and work on my other side! It hurts like a bitch!” Bob laughed.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Rory teased.

“Hey!” Bob responded with mock annoyance, “I thought I was a goddess?!”

“Of course you are,” Rory purred in agreement, “So let this humble devotee worship at your temple.”

Bob only laughed and gave Rory a playful shove for his words. Rory quickly descended onto Bob’s other nipple, licking, sucking and lavishing until Bob came completely undone underneath him. One particularly loud moan was the only warning Rory got before he felt Bob go stiff underneath him as his orgasm hit him. This pushed Rory, already aroused and leaking, over the edge not long after, as he spilled into his pants with a growl.

“Wow, look at us, screwing at the kitchen table. My pants feel disgusting,” Bob chuckled as he looked at Rory with a smile, taking in the mess around him.

Rory could only look back at Bob with a goofy smile.

“Good thing we’re in our pajamas then,” he said with a smirk.

Bob shook his head in amusement as he hopped off of Rory and walked over to the counter to pick up his shirt.

“But in all seriousness was that good for you?” Rory asked from behind him as he got up to wrap his arms around Bob’s stomach, rubbing Bob’s baby bump gently, “Because that was great for me. I haven’t come in my pants like that since I was a teenager.”

“Neither have I,” Bob said, leaning back into Rory.

“And you seriously taste amazing. I’m almost jealous of our baby,” Rory said, leaving kisses down the back of Bob’s neck, “I wouldn’t mind putting that in my coffee every morning.”

Bob laughed as he fruitlessly tried to wrestle himself out of Rory’s grip. “You’re hopeless Rory,” he said with a smirk, “But, I wouldn’t be opposed to you doing that.”

“Really?” Rory questioned, Bob’s offer seeming too good to be true.

“Yeah really, idiot,” Bob said, “It’s the least I can do after you just helped me out so much.”

“Wow, I guess you really are kinky,” Rory said in amazement at his pregnant lover.

“Hey, I’m not the one who suggested it,” Bob quipped back with a laugh.

That Monday, nobody at Rory’s job questioned him when they saw him pour the contents of a mysterious plastic bottle into his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned! More chapters to come! Feedback welcome!


End file.
